The Gamer: Remanent Edition
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Una joven de 19 años despierta en un bosque desconocido con palabras flotando ante sus ojos. No sabe como llego allí o como adquirió una de las habilidades más OC del multiverso, pero si sabe que vivirá su vida al máximo. OC Self Insert Gamer


**Hola se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que ****escribí**** algo, pero no estaba muy inspirada ni tenia ganas. Mis otras historias ****están**** todas en ****adopción****, si os interesan adoptarlas avisadme.**

* * *

Se suponía que iba ser un día más pero no lo fue, me desperté en medio de la nada .No tenía idea donde me encontraba, pero creo que debo empezar por el principio. Tengo 19 años, soy una estudiante universitaria más del montón, no tengo nada de especial. Mido aproximadamente 1 m 72 cm. Tengo el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos azules.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en medio de la nada es tomar el autobús para volver a casa desde la universidad. Era un día soleado de primavera bueno casi primavera, estamos a principios de marzo. Recuerdo estar leyendo una noticia sobre mi nueva obsesión, Assassin's Creed Odyssey. No podía parar, me encantaba ese juego, maratones de 10 o más horas es la norma para mí en estos días.

Volviendo a la historia, estaba en el autobús de pie junto a la ventana mirando el paisaje pasar cuando empezó a dolerme la cabeza, era un dolor agudo. Empecé a marearme, creo que me desmayé porque todo se volvió oscuro.

Y aquí es donde esta historia comienza. Mirando a mi alrededor lo único que veo son árboles, árboles, árboles y más árboles. Es bastante obvio que estoy en un bosque, pero la pregunta es donde.

"Diría yo que ya no estoy en Kansas" Susurre.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo no es despertarme en un bosque al azar, lo más sorprendente son las palabras que están flotando en mi campo de visión. Palabras borrosas he de aclarar. Quitándome las gafas volví a mirar las palabras flotantes.

**¡Bienvenido Gamer!**

**Ha sido seleccionada al azar para experimentar una experiencia única en la vida...**

**/Nueva misión: ¿Dónde estoy? Parte 1/**

**Objetivo: Averiguar en qué mundo te encuentras.**

**Recompensa: 200 Exp, 100 moneda?, un libro de habilidad, 10 puntos de estadísticas.**

**SI/NO**

Me quedé mirando las palabras flotantes.

"Esto tiene que ser un sueño"

Admito que nunca he sido muy fan de los cambios. Normalmente prefiero mantener las cosas simples y sencillas, para pasar la mayor parte del día sin pensar demasiado en cosas innecesarias. Dicho esto, no puedo evitar encontrar este giro de los acontecimientos… Jodidamente raro. Pero extrañamente emocionante.

Desde hace varios años entre en una semi depresión, encontré el mundo en el que nací demasiado soso y aburrido. Razón por la cual me pasaba cada segundo de mi tiempo libre sumergida en algún mundo de ficción ya sea a través de videojuegos, series de televisión, mangas y animes, películas o cómics.

Descubrir el mundo de los FanFiction hace unos tres o cuatro años, desde entonces los fics self insert se convirtieron en mi placer culpable. Hace un par de meses descubrí el manhwa coreano The Gamer.

No sé si encontrar más extraño despertarme en un bosque extraño con palabras flotantes delante mío o el hecho de que mi miopía está aparentemente curada. Y por alguna razón no me estoy volviendo loca, me siento tan calmada como cuando estoy sentada en mi escritorio leyendo FanFiction. Razonadamente sé que la ausencia de pánico o miedo se debe a una de las dos habilidades básicas del Gamer, La mente del Gamer.

**Por pensar con cabeza +1 INT**

Con cierta duda levante la mano derecha y presione el botón **/SI/**, casi esperaba que mirado pasará por el botón y confirmar que me estoy volviendo loca. Resulta que, de hecho, no estoy loca. Momentos después de presionar el botón las palabras se iluminaron y apareció un nuevo texto.

**¡Misión aceptada!**

Tome unos momentos para recordar la mecánica de esta habilidad.

Dije en voz alta "Estado" Y ante mis ojos apareció lo siguiente:

**The Gamer**

**Nombre: (Puedes usar tu antiguo nombre o crear uno nuevo ¡Tu decides!)**

**Nivel: 1 (0/50Exp)**

**Edad: 19 años **

**HP: 50/50 HP Reg 0,1% min**

**SP: 10/10 SP Reg 1% min**

**MP: 170/170 MP Reg 0,9% min**

**AP:? AP Reg ?**

**Estadísticas:**

**STR: 3**

**DEX: 1**

**VIT: 1**

**INT: 17**

**WIS: 9**

**LUK: 5**

**EstP: 0**

**Habilidades:**

**Cuerpo del Gamer Lvl Max**

**Mente del Gamer Lvl Max**

**Dinero: 0?**

Mis estadísticas físicas son una mierda. Tampoco es que sea una sorpresa, dado que pasó la mayor parte de mi tiempo frente a una pantalla. Encuentro interesante poder decidir mi propio nombre, por el momento no voy a tomar ninguna decisión y dejaré ese dato en blanco. Tengo el presentimiento de que una vez elegido un nombre tendré que lidiar con el hasta que mi HP esté en cero.

**Por tomar una decisión sabia +1WIS**

Analizando el contenido HP es claramente mi vida, SP es la stamina (resistencia), MP es mana (magía). Pero no tengo ni idea qué es AP. Si bien mis estadísticas mentales son bastante decentes mis físicas son una mierda, esto tiene que cambiar. Lo bueno de esta habilidad es que una persona mediocre puede llegar a ser un dios o una diosa. Será cuestión de días antes de que mis estadísticas físicas y mentales estén niveladas.

**/Nueva misión: Mejórate a ti misma!/**

**Objetivo: Aumenta tus estadísticas físicas en 10.**

**Recompensas: 50 Exp, 50 moneda ?, un arma al azar. **

**SI/NO**

Sin dudarlo presione **/SI/.**

**Una nueva habilidad ha sido creado: Sentido del peligro.**

**Sentido del peligro LVL 1**

**Descripción: Un instinto natural de supervivencia. Le permite al usuario sentir cuando algo malo puede más alto sea el nivel de habilidad, más pronto el usuario puede detectar el peligro.**

Nada más notar la nueva notificación oír un silbido, mirando a mi alrededor la vi: una serpiente siseando mientras se me acercaba. Sin dudarlo me eché a correr en la dirección contraria. En poco tiempo mi SP se agotó y me quede sin energía, ya no podía correr. Sin saber qué otras criaturas me acechaban en este bosque grite con todas mis fuerzas "ID Create" Al principio no pasó nada, pero yo seguí gritando hasta que me apareció una nueva notificación.

**Nueva habilidad creada: ID Create.**

**ID Create LVL 1**

**Descripción: Se utiliza para crear mazmorras instantáneas. Se pueden crear mazmorras instantáneas más fuertes según el nivel.**

**En el nivel actual acceso a:**

**-Mazmorra ****vacía****.**

**Costo 25 MP**

**Por asociación la habilidad ID Escape ha sido creada.**

Suspirando aliviada me permití relajarme. Dije en voz alta "Inventario" y ante mis ojos aparecieron unas serie de casillas vacías. Tentativamente metí las gafas que aún sostenía en mi mano en una de las casillas, las gafas desaparecieron del mundo material y dicha casilla cambio, una representación de mis gafas era visible. Guarde mi chaqueta, junto con mi móvil, mi cartera y mi sudadera.

Rebosante de cierta emoción empecé mi misión, aumentar mis estadísticas lo máximo posible. Empecé a correr hasta que mi SP se agotó, entonces me puse a experimentar con mi MP. Decidida a crear una de las habilidades de defensa más básicas, Mana Shield. Después de varios intentos tuve éxito.

**Nueva habilidad creada: Mana Shield**

**Mana Shield LVL 1**

**Descripción: Una de las habilidades de defensa más básicas con maná. La habilidad para manejar la energía llamada mana ha existido por mucho tiempo, y el escudo de mana es una de las muchas habilidades que usan mana. Bloquea una parte del impacto**

**Costo 50 MP activación, 10 MP por minuto de uso.**

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuve en esa Mazmorra entrenando pero sí sé que los resultados fueron satisfactorios. Finalmente decidir qué nombre iba utilizar en esta aventura, cambie mi nombre pero mantuve mis iniciales. Estas son mis estadísticas después de mi entrenamiento.

**The Gamer**

**Nombre: Akira Reed**

**Nivel: 2 (0/75Exp)**

**Edad: 19 años **

**HP: 100/100 HP Reg 2,2% min**

**SP: 220/220 SP Reg 22% min**

**MP: 290/290 MP Reg 2% min**

**AP:? AP Reg ?**

**Estadísticas:**

**STR: 17**

**DEX: 14**

**VIT: 22**

**INT: 29**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 5**

**StadsP: 5**

**Habilidades:**

**Cuerpo del Gamer Lvl Max**

**Mente del Gamer Lvl Max**

**Observar Lvl 2**

**Mana Shield Lvl 4**

**Mana Arrow Lvl 2**

**Mana Rasengan Lvl 1**

**Resistencia Fisica Lvl 1**

**Sentido del Peligro Lvl 1**

**Meditación Lvl 5**

**Dinero: 50?**

Satisfecha con mi gran mejoría dejé la mazmorra. "ID Escape" Empecé a caminar por el bosque en busca de algún signo de civilización. Mientras caminaba empecé a caminar por el bosque en busca de algún signo de civilización. Mientras caminaba active y desactive repetidamente pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Tratando de encontrar un buen plan de acción, estoy en un mundo desconocido y sin ningún documento de identidad. Ni siquiera sé qué idioma hablan estas personas, si es que hay seres humanos por aquí.

**+1WIS +1INT**

"No creo que alguna vez me acostumbre a esto" en la vida real uno no se vuelve más inteligente o sabio tan fácilmente. Después de varias horas caminando recibí una notificación:

**Sentido del Peligro ha nivelado en 1**

Mirando a mi alrededor vi esa _cosa_, no se parecía a nada que haya visto alguna vez en el mundo real. Era una rata que medía unos 30 cm y tenía la cabeza cubierta de una especie de esqueleto que también le cubría la columna vertebral y la cola.

Mirando esos aterradores ojos rojos supe donde me encontraba.

Susurre "**_Grimm_**"


End file.
